Memorize in God Island
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Bagaimana keseruan liburan Siwon dan Kibum di Pulau Dewata ? serta sidikit pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil di dalamnya. Sibum couple and other


Memorize in God Island

.

.

Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, romance, humor.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.

Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Bebas...

Hidup tanpa kekangan dan aturan. Bebas dari segalanya. Dan bisa melakukan semua hal yang kita inginkan tanpa mendapatkan larangan dari orang lain. Itulah makna kebebasan yang sedang dipahami oleh sosok yeoja cantik yang terlihat sedang menikmati suasana pulau dewata tersebut.

suasana terik kota Denpasar, Bali tak sedikitpun membuat seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan cukup pelan kegerahan. Senyum lebar terus mengembang di wajah cantiknya kala melihat pemandangan pulau yang sering disebut surga dunia tersebut.

"Yeaaaaayyyyy..."teriakan kencang terdengar jelas dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum. Yeoja cantik anak kedua dari keluarga Kim sang pemilik Kim Corp yang kini termasuk kedalam perusahaan terbesar nomor lima di dunia.

"Hahhh Bali memang pulau yang sangat indah,"ukiran senyum terus terukir tanpa hentinya kala melihat pemandangan kota bali yang sangat indah.

Sementara di lain sisi kita bisa melihat seorang namja tampan kini tampak sedang berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari di pantai Kuta. Kaca mata hitam bertengger dengan manisnya guna menghalau sinar mentari agar tak mengenai matanya secara langsung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari appa hahaha," tawa kemenangan terdengar jelas dari bibir jokernyya.

"Sekarang aku bisa bebas melakukan hal yang aku suka, yeaahhh," tangan namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itupun melambung ke udara. Choi Siwon seorang namja tampan yang banyak digandrungi oleh para yeoja yang meruakan anak sulung dari keluarga Choi yang ternyata merupakan lawan bisnis dari Kim Corp.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri pantai Kuta dengan perlahan. Angin semilir yang begitu sejuk dan menenangkan membuatnya terlena hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menginjak kaki seseorang yang kini sedang bersantai atau lebih tepatnya berjemur di tengah teriknya matahari sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Awww appo,"teriak Siwon kesakitan kala merasakan kakinya kini tengah diinjak seseorang.

"Ya! Berhenti kau!"teriak Siwon pada seorang yeoja yang tadi dengan seenaknya sudha menginjak kakinya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kibum segera membalikkan badannya saat mendergar teriakan yanng begitu memekakkan telinganya.

"A-Aku?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya membuat Siwon sedikitgemas juga meliharnya.

"Ya! Iya kau, memang ada orang lagi selain dirimu eoh?"Siwon dengan langkah kaki yang dibuat agak pincang berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

"Waeyo?"tanya Kibum dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosanya membuat Siwon kesal juga dibuatnya.

"Jangan berlagak sok polos nona, kau sudah menginjak kakiku dan kau ingin lari begitu saja eoh?"Siwon berkacak pinggang pada Kibum yang hanya memasang muka datar.

"Emmm mianhae, aku akan mengganti rugi. Katakan kau butuh uang berapa untuk berobat?" tanya Kibum dengan buru-buru.

"Hahhh aku tidak butuh uangmu! Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf, apa itu hal yang sulit eoh?"tanya Siwon dengan nada penuh kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Baiklah. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae aku tadi tidak melihat kakimu dan aku juga tidak SENGAJA menginjaknya. Arasseo!"ucap Kibum dengan cukup sabar.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah beres bukan? Aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk berdebat denganmu,"ucap Kibum malas membuat Siwon tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Mwoo? Apa kau bilang tadi? Tidak ada waktu? Apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak penting sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu etika yang baik nona,"jelas Siwon panjang lebar membuat telinga Kibum sedikit penging dibuatnya.

"Ya! Jaga bicaramu tuan. Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik dan kau langsung menilaiku dengan mudahnya. Ckckck padahal kau sendiri yang tidak punyak etika. Weeeekkkkk...:P," Kibum segera berlari untuk menghindari Siwon yang sudah berkacak pinggang dibuatnya.

"Aishhh dasar gadis gila! Awas kau kalau kau sampai kena akan kucincang ! Kubilang berhenti gadis gila!"teriak Siwon seperti orang gila hingga menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung pantai Kuta yang tengah asyik menikmati indahnya pantai tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END?

Annyeong readers ^^

Hahhh datang-datang bawa ff baru. Hehe mian. Baiklah apakah ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak? Kalianlah yg menentukan ^^

.

.

.

Review please ^^


End file.
